


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 9 "The Outing"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, DC AU -Freeform, DC Cinematic Universe - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Metropolis, Trans Female Character, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their encounter with Killer Frost, Cassie and Samantha hustle off to Cassie's first football game of the season, where Samantha makes a grand romantic gesture in the grandstands that makes it pretty clear where she stands with the new cheerleader. Still giddy with emotions, they hit the Metropolis streets to take in some of the night life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 9 "The Outing"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy.' We've omitted the majority of the Superfamily from our universe to make this work and put this story 10 years after the events in Man of Steel. 'Superman' has been active for at least that long, and Cassie herself (as Wonder Girl) has been active for a little over 3 years, since she was 15.
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more!
> 
> Mission Statement: Lady superheroes need to make out more.
> 
> Your comments and/or kudos are oxygen to us!

## Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 9 "The Outing"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

Cassie slipped in through the window of her dorm room after Samantha, stripping off her shirt and wincing at the pain in her back from where Frost had smashed her into the side of a building. Tossing the shirt onto the floor, she rolled her shoulders and sighed, reaching for her phone to check her messages. When she saw the time - 4:35 in the afternoon - she laughed. "Wow: sleeping in, morning sex, and fighting a super villainess makes the time fly."

Sam smiled up at her from the bed and used one of Cassie's belt loops to tug her closer. "Best day ever. Come warm up."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the beautiful girl in her bed, smirking with amusement. "...am I wrong," she asked slowly, letting Sammi tug her a little towards the bed, "or are you genuinely  _happy_  about today?"

Samantha grinned and slid her arm under her head, tugging her even closer. "Should I not be?"

Cassie's head tipped to the side, smirking at the black-haired girl in growing amusement. "... Um, no, I actually  _prefer you happy,_  but WHY _are you so happy_?" She laughed, coming even closer, standing just above the bed in her jeans and her bra, running her hands through her hair and pulling it out of its ponytail. Little drops of melted ice shards slid down her neck and over her shoulders.

Samantha shrugged. "I got to punch things, watch my girlfriend call down lightning and smite someone, excellent sex, skipping class...what could be wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "...nothing, I guess," she said, laughing slightly. "I just... " she changed tact, smiling genuinely. "I like you happy. I want to better understand what I did that caused this so that I can make sure to do it all the time. Punching things? Sex? Skipping class? Watching me?" She grinned. "I thought you'd be off to class by now, leaving me to sleep all by my lonesome tonight," she pretend-sniffled, then winked. "C'mon, tell me: How do I repeat this feat?"

Sammi gave a little smile and shook her head. "I like all four of those things." She paused thoughtfully- not one to examine her happiness unless asked to. Sometimes examined happiness melted like a first snow. "I guess I really liked going out and running around, punching that ice apart...it felt so- normal, like it was okay."

Cassie smiled, sitting down on the bed beside Sammi, turning her head and ducking it forward as she bit her lip and searched for Sammi's blue eyes with her own. "I liked you being out there. I felt like someone had my back. I've missed that feeling."

Sammi raised her eyebrows a bit hopefully. "Yeah? I didn't cramp your solo-act style?"

The other girl shook her her head, holding Sammi's gaze earnestly. "Yeah. For real. I would never have been able to deal with Killer Frost  _and_  rescue all of those people. Dozens of people would probably have  _died_ , maybe even more. I may have beaten Frost, but you saved the day just as much as I did."

Samantha smiled softly and shrugged it off, rolling onto her side. "It's kinda awesome, pulling my weight. It's weird- it kind of feels like using these abilities for what they were meant for. I never thought about it that way."

"Hey, you, come back here." Cassie tugged Samantha back towards her, smiling encouragingly. "Don't brush off what you did: you  _saved people's lives._  It's not just about using the power, it's about using the power to help other people, which you did. You weren't just _super_  today: you were a  _superhero._ " Smiling, she bent over and kissed Sammi tenderly on the mouth. " _My_  hero."

Samantha smiled shyly and pinkened a little, sliding her hand up her arm. "I do like being  **your**  hero."

Cassie took Samantha's hand and pressed it to her cheek, just smiling at the other girl for a moment. "... you make me feel things," she said, softly.

The black-haired girl giggled and leaned up to kiss Cassie, tugging her closer. "Me too."

The blonde girl let Sammi tug her down, brushing her lips against the other girl's gently. "Mmmmm." Her eyelashes fluttered slowly as she brushed her nose against Sammi's. "...what do we do with the rest of the day? Do you have ... I dunno, sorority things to do?"

"Not that I know of. If I don't check my text messages for the evening I can always just tell the Zetas that I was caught up in the disaster downtown. What do you want to do?"

"Well..." Cassie bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow, smiling hopefully, "Do you wanna show your new girlfriend a good time on the town?"

Samantha gave a little smile and rolled over on her back again. "Sure. What do you want to go out and do?"

Cassie smiled and tugged Sammi back towards her again, smiling sweetly. "Are you bummed I asked? Were you hoping we could spend all night in here, just us, together again?"

Sam smirked and wrapped an arm around her big blonde girlfriend. "I will admit I have been enjoying the low-key hangout time, but we could go out and find some fun, too."

The blonde girl smiled, touched by Sammi's desire for continued seclusion and intimacy, and, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear, she bent down over the other girl and kissed her gently on the lips. "And when we're done, we can come back here, or spend the night at your place. Whatever you like, okay?"

Sammi  gave a little smile and launched off the bed. "I might have to meet you downtown, this is day two in this dress. Unless you have some very small clothes hidden somewhere in here."

Cassie shook her head, glancing around her room. "Uh, no, I don’t think so - at least, nothing you'd care to wear. But I ---" She suddenly froze as her eyes lit on her phone, and she picked it up again, having forgotten to check her messages the first time she'd picked it up and having the queerest feeling that she'd forgotten something.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned back against Cassie's desk, watching her fixate on her phone. "What is it?"

"I dunno, I just had a strange feeling---" Suddenly the blonde girl went stiff, coming across a series of frantic messages from her cheerleading squad captain sent at 3:55, 4:10, 4:25, and most recently at 4:35, demanding to know where she was. "Oh --- shit, shit, shit! I forgot! I have to cheer today!"

Her eyes went wide. "Today?? When? Was there a game or something?"

"Yeah, the first game of the season," Cassie got up and stripped out of her jeans in a hurry, dancing around the room as she hopped out of her boots and reached into her closet for her cheerleading skirt and top. "I got so caught up in our time together that I completely forgot about it." She flashed a grin at Samantha. "You're a little intoxicating, you know?"

She smirked, watching her hop around in her attempts to get ready. "Oh I know. First game of the season though, that is not a small thing to forget. Are you in big trouble?"

Cassie laughed, rolling her eyes as she danced into the outfit, sticking a pink hair scrunchie in her mouth and grabbing at a hair brush. "Uh, the squad captain is about to have kittens, I think, but I'm the best girl on the squad, it's not like they can just  _fire me._ "

She chuckled. "It's a terrible burden, being the best."

The blonde girl brushed her hair back in a frenzy and then tied it with the scrunchy, then looked helplessly at the makeup strewn across her dresser from her attempts to recreate the magic worked upon her by the cosmetologists before her first date with Samantha. Turning a pleading face to her new girlfriend, the tall Amazonian girl raised her eyebrows hopefully at her partner. "Crap, I'm an utter disaster at Makeup. I've been trying to learn, but I still totally stink. Can you--" She blushed and waved at the top of her dresser and all the tubes and palettes of makeup there.

Samantha bit a smile and her eyes sparkled, pulling up a chair in front of her next to the makeup. "Thrilled to be of service." She quipped, but she really was. The only thing better than putting makeup on someone else's face was putting makeup on her own face. She settled in, her face going serious, and got to work.

Cassie grinned and blushed as Samantha prepared to go to work on her face, tugging on a pair of white socks and then seating herself on the chair in front of the makeup, trying not to look at Sammi because every time she did so she started smiling and blushing again. "...will you come?" She asked, eagerly. "The game's in about 15 minutes, but we should be done by, uh, by eight? Then we can get dinner, and go ... anywhere you want."

Samantha chuckled and swatted her playfully with a makeup brush. "Stop making faces," she scolded, and set back in to foundation and blush. "I suppose I will come watch the jumping and the shouting, for you. Football is terrible."

Cassie giggled, trying to control her face. "For me. That's all I ask. I joined the squad to meet people, but now that I'm..." she blushed again, "... with you, I just wanna cheer so that you can watch me. Is that dumb?"

Sam laughed and kissed her powered nose before starting on her eyes, lining them carefully. "I will always watch you do whatever, whenever."

The blonde girl blushed again, unable to keep from grinning. "Best girlfriend  _ever._ " She pronounced, doing her best to keep her eyes motionless. "There should be an award."

Sam grinned and finished her eyes, powering on a very light sheen of eye shadow- just enough to set off the green of her eyes. "You want lips?"

Cassie grinned and leaned forward, stealing a brief kiss. "Always." Then she sat back, wiggling her eyebrows and nodding enthusiastically. "And _yes please."_

The dark-haired girl smirked and returned the kiss quickly, picking up a lip liner. "I'm gonna get even later."

"Get even,  _how_?" Cassie raised both eyebrows, her eyes widening as she blinked. "You mean, pay you back for the free makeover?"

Sammi smirked. "No, this is fun. Though you may owe me for the inevitable harassment that comes with attending  **the sportsball**. You know I'll probably be the only girl rolling solo."

Cassie laughed. "Well, if you want I could dance up into the stands before half time and publically reveal that you are  _not_  in fact attending _alone._ " She winked, flirting heavily.

Sam giggled, lining her girlfriend's lips and selecting a color that went perfectly with her cheer uniform, applying the lipstick. "You think the fact that I have a girlfriend would actually  _deter_  the attention?"

"Well, you've never seen me with my snarlface on," Cassie explained playfully. "Neither have they. I've been told I'm quite intimidating. Plus I can bend them all in half with my pinky."

The other girl smirked, putting the finishing touches on her face. "Well at one point you may have to throw your weight around a bit. Focus on the cheering this time around though." She winked and kissed some lipstick off her mouth. "Perfect."

Cassie grinned, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Samantha, pulling her in and hugging her close, turning her head slightly so as to avoid smudging Sammi's masterpiece. "Thanks, honey." After a moment she released the other girl, sitting back and then rising. "I should probably get a move on. You gonna run home and change your clothes? Wanna walk out with me?" She winked.

Sammi smiled and grabbed her shoes from the other night, slipping them on, picking up her clutch and sticking her phone in her bra. "I definitely need to run back to my place and do some maintenance. I will meet you there, though, now cmon." She caught her arm and tugged her toward the door.

Cassie let Sammi tug her towards the door, grabbing her keys and her purse and her phone as she did so, locking up quickly and then heading down the hallway with Samantha, grinning at her and slipping an arm around her waist.

Samantha parted ways with Cassie at the front door of the dorm to go back to her own, where she showered and changed into a mid-thigh length brown skirt with patterned leggings and knee-high boots, careful as always to dress weather-appropriate at these kinds of functions even though she'd never needed to. She did hair and makeup, leaving her hair down in soft spirals before rushing out the door and arriving at the game late anyway, squeezing into the stands packed in with the rest of the fans. There she bumped into a few of the girls from her sorority with their boyfriends and fell into the group dynamic without finding the occasion or the nerve to explain why exactly she was there.

On her own part, the blonde superhero- _cum_ -cheerleader ran down to the locker rooms adjacent to the large open-air football field on the far side of the campus. Given the five to ten minute jog a normal person had to make to cross the campus in such a way, Cassandra was tempted more than once to just fling herself into the sky and soar over the complicated and labyrinthine mess of buildings between herself and the fields, but common sense persuaded her that any attention to retain a secret identity would almost certainly go up in smoke if anyone saw the tall, blonde and Amazonian new cheerleading  _flying_.

Reaching the locker rooms, already fully dressed and made up for the opening game of the season, Cassie encountered the squad captain, who - as she had suspected - after berating her for five straight minutes about not being on time for the pre-game warm-up prep routines, blew out of steam when she realized that Cassie was  _at least on time_ for the actual game. Exacting a promise from her not to be late in the future, the captain left her alone at that point, gathering the girls out onto the field to go through the first pre-game routines.

For most of the first quarter of the game, between cheering sets and pep-rally calls at the Metropolis U home crowd, Cassie scanned the stands without success, looking for Samantha. Some of the other girls on the squad, particularly Julie, noticed her roving eyes scanning the crowd, and began to pester her to tell them who she was looking for, but each time Cassie just laughed off the suggestion and went back to her routines, or relaced her shoes, or adjusted her socks, then straightening up to scan the stands again.

When the dark-haired girl did at last appear just in time for the end of the first quarter, Cassie caught sight of her sitting with some of her sorority sisters and their male friends and boyfriends, and ducking her head while spinning away, the tall blonde cheerleader grinned to herself, feeling a jolt of electricity run through her in excitement. She also blushed a deep red, and had to bite down on the back of her hand to keep from giggling. For  _most_  of the first half of the game, Cassie attempted to avoid looking in Samantha's general direction, not wanting to  _out_  the other girl, or raise suspicion about their relationship, by acting like a starry-eyed teenager lost in the midst of a serious crush, but during the half-time dance routines, when several of the girls threw Cassie aloft in a physics and gravity-defying - and just slightly  _superhuman_  - twirl through the air before she dropped back down, Cassie used the moments in which her face spun by in the direction of the Home stands to single Samantha out with a smile and a wink.

Frat boys were a problem for Samantha, because up until the last week and a half, she had been celebrating both her freedom and her freshman status by sleeping around in a very gender-indiscriminate way and boys in frats were frighteningly strategic about girls like her. She did a lot of brushing off at the game, a huge amount of brushing off, in fact. Three boys in the group had in fact more or less lost interest in the game on the field and were sparked by her disinterest to start running some game in the stands. Fortunately, it was a game with which Sam was wearily familiar and more importantly skilled in.

She had a guy on either side a few minutes after she arrived and they were both demanding her attention in increasingly loud and obnoxious ways. Her ability to totally ignore them wasn't as heroic as it appeared because her attention was drawn sharply to the field and the glee her presence caused in on particular cheerleader out on it. Her ear was focused down on the side of the field and so were her eyes. One of the greatest things (besides knowing for certain when someone was shittalking you) about super senses was having the best seat in the house at any event.

So she was paying close attention when Cassie spun in her direction and broke out in a grin that the guy on her right took quick credit for and pressed his perceived advantage until one of her new sisters felt the need to intervene.

Not having the advantage of super hearing, it wasn't until Cassie glanced Samantha's way during her mid-air pirouette that the blonde girl noticed the boys on either side of her, and once the half-time performance was over, the blonde girl glanced back up into the stands to the spot where her new girlfriend was sitting and frowned when she saw the number of boys on either side of her that were hitting on her. The smile on her face being replaced by a frown, Cassie made eye contact with Samantha and raised her eyebrows at the other girl, gesturing from herself up to where Sammi was sitting, and then from where Sammi was sitting down to the field-level, asking whether the boy-beset girl would like her to come up into the stands to glare at the boys, or whether she'd prefer to come down to the field for a few minutes to get away from the unwelcome attentions.

Samantha smirked and shook her head at Cassie's expressions and her semi-vague hand gesture communication. She excused herself to the sorority sister who'd been running interference on the frat boy she'd decided was taking his interest too far and flounced down the stands to where Cassie was like nothing was happening. A pretty decent barrier separated the crowd from the small field-side area where the cheerleaders were, so when Samantha got to the bottom of the stands she merely leaned against it. "You know you can just  _say_ things in a regular voice, right?"

"Oh, wow," Cassie blushed, feeling silly, tipping her head to the side and scratching the back of her neck as she tried to look less like the  _dolt_  she felt like at that moment. "Uh, no, actually I didn't think about that...doh. Guess I'm not used to not having _all_  the superpowers in a particular situation." She rolled her eyes at her own thickheadedness, and then tried to muster up her smile again. "Hi.”

She chuckled at Cassie's awkwardness, her eyes shining with amusement, her smile tipping sideways. "I did not consider the potential of this whole cheerleading thing. Specifically the uniforms." She grinned and bit the corner of her lip.

Cassie blushed, dipping her head slightly and biting her own lower lip as her smile spread more genuinely. "...you'll have to tell me more about that  _potential,"_ she murmured invitingly. Then she blushed again and cocked her head to the side. "...girls on the squad think I brought a boy to the game, since I kept looking for you earlier on."

Sam smiled, feeling way more at ease than she expected to in the situation, though there was something fluttering around in her stomach that wasn't all that friendly. She glanced back at the stands and then made eye contact with Cassie. "Well..." she started, wetting her lips. "Did you want to clear that up for everyone?"

Cassie's eyes flew wide in surprise, and then lit up with excitement while her lips curved. After she first shot an excited and smug grin up at the bleachers section where Samantha's friends (and the annoying apes who were alternating between leering at Samantha and her blonde 'friend' with their eyes and ribbing each other and the girls with them), she then glanced back at the dark-haired girl smiling down at her from the bottom level of the stands, and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh boy, do I ever."  Blushingly, while out on the field the two teams began to pour back onto the green to prepare for the second half of the game, and the cheerleaders began to come off of the stands and ruffle up their pompoms for some more 'Spirit Leading', Cassie leapt up onto the barrier, bent up over it, and resting her belly on the hand-rail as she planted one foot on the floor of the level Sammi was on, she slipped one hand behind her blue-eyed girlfriend's head and into her hair, tugging her gently towards her head, which she tilted to the side while licking her own lips invitingly.

Samantha laughed and leaned into the proposed kiss, sliding an arm around Cassie's waist from where she was bent above her. She slipped her some conservative tongue and the way their upper bodies pressed together sent an undeniable message. After a moment, she was intensely aware of how many pairs of eyes they were attracting and she fought a blush with all her might, preparing for whatever fallout would follow when the kiss ended.

Cassie felt the press of Samantha's lips like a burst of electric current that rippled through her. Not only did just  _really enjoy_ tasting and kissing the other girl's soft, tender and sweet lips, but knowing just how many people were watching the blonde cheerleader jump up onto the barrier to kiss her extremely beautiful dark-haired girlfriend sent ripples of both excitement and warm, soft, gooey joy sweeping through her. When their lips parted, Cassie was grinning from ear to ear, blushing fiercely while her eyes sparkled with happiness. Brushing her nose against Sammi's cheek in a brief, intimate nuzzle, she took in a deep breath and kissed the other girl's nose before pulling back, just an inch or so, to check on how Sammi was feeling. "You good?" She asked, the blonde girl discovering that, to her own surprise, she was trembling with nearly as much nervous anticipation as she could sense in Samantha's eyes.

Samantha was gripping the rail between them pretty tightly, a very conflicted mixture of pleased and anxious. Her heart was bursting but her stomach was in riot, and she felt a little dizzy. She wet her lips, her face just realizing the decision the rest of her body had made a minute ago. "I'm good," she murmured, with a little upturned corner of her mouth.

Cassie grinned, but her eyes narrowed slightly in concern as she reached out with her free hand and cupped Sammi's soft cheek. "You sure? I can get you out of here in under three seconds if you wanna run away." She winked, slightly teasing, but also making a serious offer.

The other girl pulled off a smile and kissed her girlfriend's cute nose, setting her hand on top of the hand that Cassie had on her cheek. "Go cheer. I'll be fine." She glanced over her shoulder quickly. "And...if not, I'll meet you outside the locker room after the game."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Okay, where do I meet you if you  _are_  fine?" She quirked a smile, twisting her fingers around beneath Samantha's hand and squeezing it gently before slipping out of the handhold and preparing to push off of the banister and drop back onto the green below. Behind her, the stunned cheerleaders on the squad - - having just witnessed one of their own making out with another girl in front of everyone - had just come around, and the squad captain was beginning to yell at Cassie to get back onto the field with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Sam gave a little smile as she steeled herself up for her walk back through the stands. "I'll meet you there either way. Have fun." She shot her one last look before turning and bouncing casually up the stands again, cooly resuming her seat among her shocked and confused friends.

Cassie grinned after Samantha as she returned to her seat among the stands, jumping down onto the field again and then performing an impromptu series of backflips onto the field while yelling "Yahhhhhh--Hoooo!" and getting back into the position with the rest of the girls.

The next half of the game went by in a blur for Cassandra, who was grinning and smiling throughout. Although no less than four of her fellow cheerleaders approached her with questions about the kiss she shared with Samantha on the edge of the bleachers - everyone remembered the extremely distinctive black-haired and blue-eyed girl from her appearance at the tryouts - the blonde girl only gave out a few details:  _Yes,_ they were dating.  _Yes,_ it was relatively new.  _Yes_  to 'sex yet?',  _No_   _Comment_ to 'How often?', 'How different?', or 'Is it better than....?' A big, excited, laughing  _Oh You Have NOOOOOO idea to_ 'Was it good?'

Samantha's reception was awkward, a bit icy in places, and as she feared, only intensified the unwanted attention from the guys who'd been crowding her in the stands. One of the girls leaned back into another and sighed loudly, "Someone always  _has_ to be the center of attention," she observed, sourly. The guy on her left leaned in again. "You know if that's what you're into she's totally invited too."

Sam rolled her eyes, ignored the first comment and then addressed the second. "Oh, and what would you bring to the table that a strap on couldn't provide?"

Down on the field as the game wrapped up, Julie approached Cassie with a little smile, wiping a soft sheen of sweat from her brow and discarding a paper cup. " _Howww_ did I not know about this yet??"

Cassie grinned at her friend and shrugged her shoulders, blushing bashfully. "I did say I was going on a date with her, remember?"

'She gave a little smile and eyed her sideways. "Apparently that date went a lot better than I was lead to believe. Isn't she-" she cut herself off, looking for a more polite word.

Cassie smiled back and raised an eyebrow, blinking pointedly. "...beautiful, sweet, tender, dreamy, snugglable, huggable, cute, sexy, pretty, fantastic, wonderful, perfect...?" She laughed.

Julie took Cassie's enthusiasm for the girl she in truth knew almost nothing about as a sign to curb her reaction. She shrugged one shoulder and smiled encouragingly at the freshman. "You two just seem very different, is all."

"I know." Cassie smiled, a bit fondly and a little mystifyingly. Then she shrugged and shook her head. "I did _not_ expect it to go as well as it has so far. Something just... _clicked_ with us," she smiled again, feeling all the feelings and  _dying_  to tell someone outside of their romance how it felt to be on the inside, "like we fit together. I've never felt  _anything_ like this before."

Julie stared up into the stands for a minute, re-assessing Samantha because Cassie's endorsement held some weight. She knew her new friend was perhaps a little over-charitable about many things, but she also didn't do a large amount of dating. "What's she like one-on-one? Girls like her scare the crap out of me."

Cassie glanced up into the stands, considering the question. "You know when I met her, I thought she was intimidating too? Totally out my league." The blonde girl smiled, catching Samantha in a moment in which she was looking elsewhere, just enjoying the chance to admire the pretty girl she was dating from afar. "But something happened the first night. We opened up to each other, and ... " She shook her head, turning back to Julie and blushing as she shrugged, tucking some loose strands of her hair behind her head. "She's like warm gooey chocolate and caramel on the inside. Sweet and just right, perfect and luxurious. Like fine silk you just wanna wrap yourself up in and fall to sleep with."

Julie laughed as they cleared the field, picking up their pom poms and heading for the locker rooms. "It sounds like you two have been having fun."

"So much fun." Cassie grabbed some of the left over cheering equipment strewn about the benches where the squad girls sat - signs, banners, streamers, confetti - tossed it all in a box, and followed Julie to the lockers. "I'd love for you to meet her, some time, if you're up for that."

The other girl smiled as they ducked into the locker room together. "Oh sure, just as long as you do whatever trick it is you do to turn that tiger into a kitten, first," she quipped.

Cassie giggled and nodded. "I'll do my best. Later!" Then she gathered up her purse and cellphone and slipped outside of the locker room, looking around for Sammi.

Samantha had run the gauntlet of awkward responses to her sudden, apparent-coming-out in the stadium, up to and including loud and aggressive orientation-approval from people she hadn't asked, and people trying to back her into the "so you're a lesbian now" corner in a way that sounded more command than question. All things considered, it hadn't actually been quite as terrible as she expected, just...wearying. She hadn't expected much of her circle of acquaintances, and the news hadn't filtered out to her closer friends yet. She was leaning against the wall outside the locker room door looking about as tired as she felt in the moment because no one in particular was looking.

Cassie came around a corner and grinned as soon as she saw Samantha, ducking her head and pulling her hair out of her ponytail as she hastened up to the other girl, still dressed in her cheerleading outfit and with her eyes sparkling. But as she saw the depleted way Samantha was looking, her smile drooped, and the half-hop/half-skip in Cassie's step faltered as she came closer. "...oooh... _that bad_ , huh?"

The dark-haired girl smiled when she saw Cassie and set her head back against the cinder-block wall. "It could have been worse. It's just a lot to manage and it's possible I should have eased into this whole thing instead of doing a cannonball into a sea of public gayness."

Cassie frowned sympathetically and slipped in beside the shorter girl, leaning against the brick wall beside her. "... I'm sorry," she said, quietly. "I shouldn't have encouraged you to kiss me in front of everyone. I think I probably could have guessed how the image-obsessed hetero-normative people on campus would react, if I'd been  _actually_  thinking instead of just being so stupid and eighteen and caught up in the romantic notion of showing off how happy I was."

Sam leaned into Cassie's side and slipped an arm around her waist, setting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "It's not your fault, I probably would have done this whole thing with reckless abandon either way. It just feels like  _so_ much work. Also we're invited to like 45 threesomes." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh. Hmm." Cassie cocked her head to the side and pretended to consider the idea, smiling a little. "Well, I don't know if that's my sort of thing, but if you  _really really want to_..." She rested her cheek on the top of Sammi's head. "... I told Julie she should meet you. She thinks you might secretly be a lion and want to eat her, though."

Samantha smirked and eyed Cassie sideways, intrigued by the implication that a threesome would be something she would even consider. It was totally immaterial because Samantha knew the sort of men who were into girl-boy-girl things were not worth sleeping with in any context. "Did you tell her I'm only interested in eating you?"

Cassie laughed, suddenly charmed, and blushed, hiding a smile and biting her upper lip. "I ...  _did not tell her that_ , noooooo...." She turned towards her girlfriend and nudged her gently in the side, just below the ribcage. "I told her you were like chocolate, caramel, and silk inside. Just right, just perfect, and luxuriously sweet."

Sam smirked and groaned, leaning into Cass and tugging her closer. "You are going to be just  _terrible_ for my reputation..."

Cassie giggled and turned into the other girl, wrapping her arms around Samantha's waist and pulling her close into a tender hug. "I'm gonna be  _fantastic_  for your happiness, though. Just wait and see."

Samantha's lashes fluttered and she smiled over Cassie's shoulder, her arms tightening a little around the other girl. She didn't need to be told as much because she was constantly relieved by Cassie's very existence. "You are bottled sunshine."

Cassie grinned, nuzzling Samantha's cheek with her lips. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"I do." Samantha eyed the cheer leading uniform. "Not that I am not a fan, but you didn't bring a change of clothes?"

Cassie shook her head, looking sheepish. "I was sort of in a hurry, you know. Also" she pointed out slyly, linking her arm through one of Samantha's and steering her slowly away from the locker rooms as the other cheerleaders started filtering out, "you didn't tell me what we were doing tonight, so I didn't know what I should wear."

Sam smiled. "Well I figured I would ditch the leggings on this outfit and we could go clubbing. I want to show you downtown Metropolis."

Cassie's eyebrows shot up in excitement and her eyes widened. "You do? Oh, that sounds awesome! I'd just have to go home and change!"

The other girl smirked and raised her eyebrows while eyeing her skirt. "I could come with, but in that getup I think I might be a greater hindrance than assistance."

Cassie grinned, her eyes glowing at the flirtation. "Don't think I'm not going to follow up on this apparent taste of yours for cheerleaders at a later, soon-to-be-determined taste," she teased. "You gonna pick me up?"

Samantha smirked at the first comment, raising an eyebrow slightly at the implication, then nodded. "Sure, how long do you need?

Cassie grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "Is my face still on straight? If so, uh, maybe 20 minutes to freshen up and pick out a dress?"

Sam kissed her cheek. "I'll be there in 20."

 

Cassie smiled again, winking and then turning to dash off across campus towards her dorm room. Leaping up the stairs 2 or 3 at a time to reach her floor, she made it to her room in record time and threw herself inside of it. After stripping out of her cheerleading get-up, the blonde girl quickly freshened up with some deodorant and perfume, and then threw her closet open, sorting through her outfits for something suitable to wear out to a Metropolis club. There wasn’t actually a whole lot. After she returned from her series of clubbing escapades with Tim a year or so ago, Cassandra’s mother had managed to convince her daughter to get rid of  _most_  of the outfits she’d collected for the undercover operation – but only  _most_ , not all. Opening a garment bag in the back of her closet, the she pulled out a dress she’d managed to save from her mother’s culling: a form-fitting mini-dress with a floral lace overlay on a golden base, and lace trim along the shoulders. Deciding to go a little on the sexier side this evening, Cassie matched the dress with a pair of floral-patterned black mesh pantyhose and a pair of three-inch strappy heels. She passed Julie on the way out to the curb with a wink and a smile.

Samantha had time to ditch her leggings, put in new earrings, put on some lipstick and pick up her car before pulling up in front of Cassie’s dorm building in her black-cherry red mustang convertible with the top down just because she could. Cassie grinned and began to laugh as she saw Samantha pull up in an extremely sexy, extremely-individualistic looking and utterly beautiful car. “How did I know,” she teased the other girl as she sauntered up to the car, smiling flirtatiously, “that you would drive a car that was just as sexy and beautiful as you are?”

Sam grinned and shifted to perch on the back of the driver’s side seat so she could see Cassie better as she approached from the curb. “They tried to talk me into the candy-apple but I look so much better in black cherry. You look like you pulled out all the stops. I should have worn a tighter skirt.”

Cassie grinned again, her eyes twinkling. She shook her long blonde hair out, worn down for the evening, and unfolded her arms out with a flourish before giving a sexy little twirl in the out she was wearing. “I dress to impress,” she laughed, “especially when I’m dressing to impress my extremely sexy girlfriend.” Her cheeks colored a little when she said that out loud, in public, with other people walking by and gawking at the two pretty girls at the curb. Her tummy fluttered a little.

Samantha gave a warm little smile at the apparent pleasure the admission gave Cassie, paying no mind to the people watching them. She had one thing on her mind and that was to get this girl into her city and out on the dance floor. Anything else was an obstacle. “You’ve thoroughly impressed. ‘Cmon, let’s go see if these outfits can get us upgraded to VIP.”

Cassie grinned and grabbed hold of the car door, vaulting herself up over the door and into the car. “Make it so!”

Samantha leaned over the car seat and kissed her, still safely within the confines of the campus and feeling like she ought to get to enjoy her new status as long as it seemed like everyone around her was going to judge her for it. She bit her lip as she pulled back and shifted the car into drive, pushing on the accelerator and taking off toward downtown. Cassie returned the kiss with a smile, a gentle whimper, and a flutter of eyebrows, her tummy fluttering at the very public displays of affection. In fact, her eyes were still fluttering when Samantha roared up the car’s engine and gunned it into drive, her head turning to the side so that she could watch Sammi while the blonde locks of her hair whipped around her face in the velocity. “So you like the car?” Samantha asked, “took forever for me to make a call. And a big fight to get a convertible.”

“It’s  _beautiful,_ ” Cassie gushed, her eyes shining as she watched Samantha steer it effortlessly through the streets of the city. “I looks like liquid  _silk_. Do I dare even ask how much it cost?”

Samantha laughed. “It’s a middle-of-the-road luxury vehicle. It’s not like I’m a Luthor or anything.” She grinned. “I just want to end up with a standing invite to those parties.”

“If it means I get to see you all dressed up, can I be your date?” Cassie asked, smiling and tugging some of her wild, floating blonde locks behind her ear, still resting the side of her face on the car seat and watching Sammi drive.

Samantha grinned, letting her hair whip carelessly in the chilly autumn wind as she inched over the speed limit and then coasted back down again. “Well, duh. How else do you get your girlfriend in a floor-length gown?”

“If you are  _you_ ,” The blonde girl said pointedly, wiggling her eyebrows. “You just have to  _ask_.” She blushed, glancing down at the center stick shift, and then back up at her. “Also, tell me it turns you on. That’ll help…” she rolled her eyebrows. “Like with a certain cheerleader uniform.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “I would love to get all glammed up with you, dripping in diamonds and bobby-pinned up and then take you home and find out what silky lacy things you’re wearing underneath.”

Cassie blushed, unable to respond, her skin tingling and her heart pounding. A moment later she whispered, “…you have the  _best_  fantasies. _”_

Sam giggled and rolled up to a parking lot on the ritzy side of downtown. “I’m a semi-professional dreamer.” She pulled up to the valet stand and turned off the engine, punching the button to put the top up and turning to Cassie. “Ready to tear up the town?”

Cassie laughed, unbuckling her seatbelt and nodding, “Yes! …Although usually my job is to keep other people from doing just that…”

Samantha grinned and hopped out of the car, handing off the keys to the valet wrapped in a bill as she came around to meet Cassie on the passenger side. She grinned and tipped her head in the taller girl’s direction. “God help Metropolis.”

The blonde girl in the short, backless club dress started to get out of the car, and then a flash of inspiration hit her, so she stayed where she was, smiling impishly and waiting for Samantha to open her door, tossing her hair like an expensive, classy lady out on a date. Samantha smirked and pretended not to notice what she was doing, opening the door from the outside and bending at the waist to offer her open hand. She smiled and raised an eyebrow. Cassie grinned, biting her lip and taking Samantha’s hand to accept her help out of the car as she slid one elegant leg and then the other out and rose out to stand on the sidewalk next to Samantha. “So kind,” she teased, pressing her lips against Samantha’s cheek as she slipped an arm under one of hers. Samantha blushed a bit and reached out to nudge the door closed, moving along as the valet driver started to put together what was happening between the two and tripped right off the curb. She smirked and her eyelashes fluttered, the feeling of Cassie’s lips against her cheek seemed to linger there. She glanced around the streets and thought,  _we are soo going to get busted._ Cassie giggled for the next few steps, her hand sliding around Samantha’s back and cupping her waist on the other side of her body, tracing her fingers and fingernails softly against the other girl’s body. “That poor boy.” She flashed Samantha a wink and a smile, “We’re going to break so many hearts tonight, you know, you and I.”

Sam chuckled and leaned in to her slightly. She’d always been honestly confused by where the line between friendly affectionate and definitely gay was, and Cassie hadn’t made that line any thicker or darker since the day they’d met. She did love the things she was doing, though, so she wasn’t encouraged to try and figure it out. “Oh, is that what’s on the agenda tonight?”

“C’mon,” Cassie tugged Samantha closer to her, grinning over at her. “You didn’t just drag me out to a dance club so that we could  _dance together._ ” She winked and ghosted her lips over Sammi’s cheek, “You did it so that we could dance together with…thirty, forty people watching?” She nuzzled her way up to Samantha’s ear and then nibbled on it briefly.

Samantha chuckled, because she’d definitely been pegged. She snuck her fingers up Cassie’s side. “Mmm, okay that is true. But I am very focused on getting you out there on the dance floor. I’ve seen precious few of your moves so far.” She tipped her head toward Cassie’s and slid her fingers against her breast lightly, under her arm.

Cassie shivered at the touch on her breast, pressing her lips to Samantha’s cheek and gasping as she pulled Samantha hard against her side. “Darling,” she whispered, into Sammi’s ear, “I will show you any move you want whenever you want.”

Sam shivered and smiled, yielding happily to Cassie’s grip. “Ohh you are just too good to be true, you know that?” Her eyes, caught glowing a streetlight, shifted to Cassie’s face with a little mystified smile. “I keep wondering if you’re going to blink away like a mirage.”

The blonde girl shook her head and smiled softly, tugging Samantha in towards her and taking both of her girlfriend’s hands in her own. “Nope.” She smiled, ducking her head down and searching for Sammi’s blue eyes with her green ones softly, and then raised her eyebrows. “ _No._ I’m not a mirage, or an illusion, or a fairy tale or a day dream or a summer fling.” She squeezed Samantha’s hands and fluttered her eyelashes. “I’m stickin’ around, hot stuff. Long as you want me to, anyway.”

Samantha gave a little smile and ran her thumbs across the back of Cassie’s hands, breaking eye contact blushingly and shrugging shyly, rubbing her nose against her cheek. “I do love being in charge. And hanging out with you.”

“Annnndddd….  _dating_  me?” Cassie raised her eyebrows hopefully, her voice softening slightly as she smiled down at Samantha’s lips.

Samantha laughed as they crossed the street together toward one of her favorite clubs. “And dating you, and doing really nasty naked things to you, and buying you food and watching you eat it, and making you make faces…”

Cassie grinned. “Well I will make any face you want as long as you keep telling me how much you like having me around.” She snuggled into Sammi’s side as her girlfriend led her into the building. Samantha smiled as they neared the front of the line, looking toward the back of the line ahead of them and then making eye contact with the bouncer. She raised an eyebrow, trying to determine which way they’d be going. The bouncer smirked and waved the coeds toward the back of the line and Sam shrugged at Cassie apologetically. The blonde girl watched the exchange between Samantha and the bouncer, and then when Sam shrugged at her, she set her face. Shaking her hair back, tugging the front of her dress down an inch and straightening up to her full height and perfect posture (breasts up and out, bottom up and out behind her), Cassandra dug into her memory of her time working undercover with Tim investigating the Clubs of Gateway and Star City, and her experiences with the confidence and personal poise wielded by her ‘sisters,’ Diana and Donna, and throwing her shoulders back, she sashayed swiftly and confidently up to the front of the line, tugging Samantha after her. Levelling her gaze at the bouncer, she smiled – sensually, but not simperingly – and leaned forward – just enough to tease, but not enough to offer. “My friend and I don’t feel like waiting.” Lowering her voice slightly, she let the gravelly sound of her not-quite alto purr gently up from her throat and her painted lips. “Do you mind?”

The bouncer looked the tall blonde girl – woman – slowly up and down. For just a moment, he hesitated, but then he met her eyes and – in spite of himself – he blushed a little, ducking his head and shaking it back and forth. “… gonna get me fired…” He opened the rope and waved the two girls on through. “Go on with you.”

Samantha’s eyebrows shot up at Cassie’s maneuvering, careful not to let the bouncer she was working on see how impressed she was. Anyone could see that her girlfriend was a leggy blonde supermodel with intimidating curves, but it took a particular temperament to weaponize those curves- one she had been pretty sure Cassie did not possess. She couldn’t suppress a giggle as they slid under the rope and the bouncer watched them go as they slid into the crowd. She laughed once they were inside and found Cassie’s hand so they wouldn’t be pulled apart. “That was _impressive_.”

Cassie’s poised face broke apart as soon as they were inside, and she broke out into a series of blushes and giggles. “Ohhhh… I haven’t done anything like that since the Intergang mission when I was 17.” She laughed. “I’m always afraid they’re going to see right through me to the gawky bad hair and braces teeniebopper I used to be.” She grabbed Samantha’s hand and squeezed it. “All Praise Aphrodite.”

Samantha laughed, sliding through the crowds with Cassie. The club was 18+ so the bar was pretty well controlled and she didn’t have any ambition of getting drinks from the bartender. If they wanted drinks, they would have to get them through someone else, and that was trickier. “Trust me, no one would guess that in a million years. You must have been pretty good at undercover.”

“Well men tend to see what they want to see when it comes to a tall, leggy blonde with boobs out to  _there_  and red lips,” Cassie remarked with a smirk. She followed Sammi into the main rooms of the club, looking all around themselves with interest. “Wow, this place is a lot nicer than the clubs in Gateway and Star Cities.”

Samantha smiled, moving them slowly toward the dance floor. “Night life is a culture here. There’s a lot more money going into the clubs and I was sneaking in to these kinds of places at like fifteen because it’s the place to be.”

“How do you get into a  _club_  at 15?” Cassie gasped, raising her eyes at Samantha. “That’s underage as hell.”

Samantha laughed. “Well, my path to hotness began a lot earlier than you claim yours did. I looked a little older and dated a little older…” She smirked. “Come dance with me.”

Cassie grinned and fluttered her eyelashes playfully, shaking her hips. “I was starting to think you’d never ask.” She held out her hand and bounced on her toes, biting her lip.

Samantha grinned and took her hand, turning and leading her smoothly onto the dance floor. She turned once they got near the center of the floor, drawing her in by the arm and sliding an arm over her shoulders. She smiled up at Cassie cheekily and began to sway to the beat of the music. The blonde girl followed her lover out onto the dance floor, her eyes sliding down Samantha’s back and following the bump and grind and roll of her shapely hips and butt as she did so, her fingers secretly ghosting over Sammi’s bottom as she spun out onto the floor and into her girlfriend’s arms. When Sam slipped an arm over her shoulders, Cassie’s two hands went to Sammi’s waist. Sam smiled and bit the corner of her lip as she moved, sliding her hands above her head and tipping her head back to spill her loose hair over her shoulders as she moved smoothly against her. She tipped her face toward hers and pushed the hair out of Cassie’s face, looking up into her eyes.

To begin with, Cassandra just swayed along with Samantha, her green eyes roving over Samantha’s beautiful face and her fingers sliding feather-light across her lover’s slender waist, her wide and ample hips, and around to her pert bottom before sliding back up over Sammi’s lower back and up her spine. Her eyes tripped up and caught the deep blue of Sammi’s and she smiled, her cheeks twitching and pinkening as she licked her maroon lips. “… gosh you’re gorgeous,” she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by how beautiful and seductive Samantha looked in this light, with her hair down around her face and her eyes shining in the darkness.

Samantha’s lashes fluttered and she set a hand on Cassie’s hip as she rolled her hips against hers, throwing her hair over her shoulder and gazing up at her. Her body moved fluidly with the music, arching her back and letting her body cascade from side to side. “Look who’s talking,” she murmured.

“Psshh…” Cassie shook her head, her eyelashes fluttering as she started to let her hips rock in time with the beat, her head swaying from side to side, blonde hair wisping around the two of them as she began to move and sway. “…I’m just another blonde bombshell,” she whispered, her eyes tracing over Sammi’s lips, her cheeks, her deep blue eyes, “you are…just perfectly beautiful,” She slipped her fingers up Samantha’s back and then through her dark, luscious hair, “…nothing about you is  _normal_  or  _ordinary._  You’re just… you’re you. There’s only one you…”

Samantha smiled as she noticed her pick up the sway of the music, shooting her a little smile and rubbing slowly and brazenly against her thigh, her hip, giving a little giggle under the praise. She hid her squirmy enjoyment by turning her back and sliding down against the front of Cassie’s body. She smiled at her over her shoulder, taking her hands in hers and setting them on her own hips.

Cassandra grinned as she saw Samantha glow under her flirtations. In response, Cassie kicked her dancing up a notch, throwing her hips into the rhythm of the music and rocking her body to the beat with reckless abandon, rolling her hips passionately from side to side, brushing the front of her pelvis against Samantha’s bottom and brushing her hands and fingers slowly and softly up over Sammi’s belly and towards her chest, while her head dipped forward over Samantha’s neck and shoulders, her blonde hair trickling down over Samantha’s chest as she ghosted her painted maroon lips over Sammi’s neck, and up to her jawline. “You smell incredible,” she breathed.

Samantha huffed out and breath and tipped her head back, her hair sliding smoothly across Cassie’s neck. She rolled her body back against hers with devilish sensuality, enjoying the rock of Cassie’s body against hers and noticing that they’d finally reached a rhythm that was starting to draw attention from around the dance floor. The crowd was younger, and therefore more self-focused, but no one could ignore the two beauties grinding together under the low strobing lights. “You feel fantastic,” Sam cooed.

Cassandra groaned against Samantha’s neck, her hands roving over Sammi’s belly, up towards her waist, down over the bottom of her pelvis, around her hips and down her thighs. “You feel sexy,” she whispered back, brushing the base of her thumb against the bottom of Sammi’s breasts as she ground their hips together and nuzzled Samantha’s cheek and started nibbling on her ear lobe. “And I love being here with you. Because: it’s you.”

Samantha smiled and spun in her arms so she was facing her again. “Well hopefully you’re also having fun. I hate to _drag_ people out dancing.” She leaned in toward her so that their hair curtained them together and then ground her body against Cassie’s, sliding an arm around her shoulders and focusing on the roll of their hips together, feeling the throb of the music in their bones and losing her usual hyper-sensitive senses in the boom of the music, her head filling with the smell and feel of Cassie in the semi-darkness.

Cassie tipped her head down towards Samantha’s when the other girl spun around to face her, brushing her lips gently across the other girl’s temple and laughing softly, in a breathless tone “Mmmm, should I show you how much fun I’m having?” Cassie was loving this, inhaling Samantha’s sweet, part-perfumey, part-musky scent and the press of her soft, sexy body against her own was making her skin tingle.

She smirked and reached up to brush some of Cassie’s hair over her shoulder, tipping her head up slightly. “How would you show me that?” She raised an eyebrow and rocked her breasts up against hers, giving a little gasp at the brush of their full chests together before withdrawing an inch.

Cassie’s head came up at the challenge in those words, her green eyes glinting as she smiled excitedly, “Oh it’s on,” she groaned. Spinning out from Samantha, Cassandra shook her hair back with a smile, running her hands up her hips, over her pelvis, and then crossing them, up her sides and into her hair, shaking it out while she spread her legs slightly and rolled her hips and her body up and down towards the dance floor in a slow figure 8 pattern, shaking her head from side to side as she worked her body up and down, and then back up again. Then, grabbing Samantha’s hand, she pulled the other girl towards herself, spinning her around so that she landed with her back against Cassandra’s front, and Cassie’s hands were instantly all over her, wandering up from her hips, over her pelvis, ghosting across her crotch, then up towards her chest.

Samantha smiled as she watched Cassie’s body move on the dance floor, echoing her moves with her own and moving to the music, her eyes on Cassie’s hips, her legs, her breasts. When she tugged her back against her she chuckled, dropping her head back against her shoulder and giving a little grind backward. Her mouth fell open when she felt her hands slide over her body, smiling over her shoulder at Cassie. “mmm, I think you’re scandalizing the room…”

“I  _so don’t care_ ,” Cassie whispered into her ear, spinning her own body around, rolling her bottom and hips down against Samantha’s backside, her hands working their way down from brushing Samantha’s breasts, over her chest, down her belly, and down her thighs. A moment later she spun away from Sam and pulled her back against her front again, her hands flying to Samantha’s hips, her extravagant gyrations simplifying to gentle swaying, body on body, Samantha’s backside molded against Cassie’s front, while her hands gently caressed Sammi’s hips. “Let them stare,” she whispered, gently panting for breath, “You’re mine. I’m yours. All they can do is watch.”

Samantha giggled and rolled her hips under Cassie’s hands, pressing her back against her chest, her shoulders against her breasts. “They are definitely watching.” She slid her hands above her head as she swayed to the music against Cassie.

“I only have eyes for you.” Cassie nuzzled up against Samantha’s cheek, up behind her ear. Slipping her hands up over Sammi’s chest, she traced her fingers around the base of Samantha’s breasts, then up between her breast bone, then slid her fingers up over Sammi’s neck, up to her cheeks, turning her head gently towards hers so that she could brush her lips against Samantha’s, then kiss her sensually. Sam panted as she ground her body against Cassie’s, her nipples going tight in her bra as the tease of brushing against her got more intense. She kissed her back, her eyes flicking up to Cassie’s as her thigh slid between her legs, her lacy tights rubbing against her bare thighs. Samantha slid her arms around her waist and smirked, pushing down against her thigh. Cassandra gasped, feeling her thigh come into contact with Sammi’s crotch and shivering at the intimate contact, moaning against Samantha’s mouth as they continued to slowly gyrate in the middle of the dance floor, stroking one of her lover’s cheeks with one hand while her free hand ghosted slowly down over Samantha’s collar and feather-light brushed against Samantha’s round, full breasts. “You’re so soft,” Cassie whispered, hoarsely, insensibly.

She gave a very explicit and purposeful grind against Cassie’s thigh and brushed her lips against her cheek as they rocked together, sliding one hand up into Cassie’s hair and breathing out softly as her body flushed with excitement. “You’re so hot,” she matched her tone, teasingly.

For a few moments, they just ground together there, Cassie’s head tipping forward, her nose and lips buried in Samantha’s neck as the blonde girl just luxuriated in the scent, feel, and caress of the other, her free hand stroking across Samantha’s belly, down her side, over her hips… Inside, Cassie was riding a cloud, her head swimming with contentment at Samantha’s touch and feel, excitement at her lover’s scent and the press of their bodies together, and her heart overflowing with the intimacy of their two bodies locked together amidst the crowded dance floor – just the two of them alone in the night, no matter how many eyes were on them, or how long and loud the music played around them. Cassie’s thoughts were filled with Samantha. How perfect she was, how adorable, how sensual and sexy. She wanted to touch the other girl all over, to wrench open her own heart and pull Samantha inside, share all of her inner thoughts and feelings and secrets she didn’t even know she had. As the lights of the club swirled and flew around them, Cassie bent her cheek against the other girl’s neck, and smiling softly, after minutes of comfortable, intimate silence, she whispered against the soft skin of Samantha’s neck. “… I’m falling off that cliff, you know. The one we talked about before. I wouldn’t…” she sighed, shivering slightly at the confessional nature of what she was admitting to, “I don’t think I would even know how to stop, if I even wanted to.”

Samantha would have been thrilled just to be all alone on the dance floor, she was at ease moving her body, and more than that, she was really good at it. When she focused on control she could concentrate completely on the moment. But with Cassie there, the experience was heightened. She wanted to get closer and she was afraid to get closer and she wanted to drag her off somewhere and press their faces together. Maybe it was a little residue from the day, but she felt like this girl was a burning beaming sun in her life and anything could put it out. She didn’t want to go back to how things were before, it didn’t seem as bearable as it once had. Her hands slid up Cassie’s back, pulling her in as she gave another little rock against her thigh. She turned her head slightly at the reminder of Cassie’s reassuring metaphor from the other night, thinking again about what she said and remembering how it had felt so comforting. She turned her head into Cassie’s ear as they moved. “I’ve got you, you know. I’ve got you,” she murmured, her brow creasing faintly.

Cassie smiled at Samantha’s words, her arms and hands encircling Samantha and holding her close and tight for a minute or two after that, while her lips softly nuzzled Samantha’s ear. While the moment lasted, Cassie felt like she could literally _feel_  Samantha’s metaphorical arms enfolding her, holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground. When the song (whatever it was – Cassie hadn’t really been paying attention to be honest) came to an end, however, the intensity of the moment faded, leaving the warm afterglow behind. Cassie, smiling impishly, bit down gently on Samantha’s upper earlobe during the second or two of silence between songs, and then asked, “do you want to see if we can score us some drinks?”

Samantha’s eyes slid toward the bar at the far end of the room. “How do you propose we go about doing that?” She raised a brow at the taller girl inquisitively. “They will 100% card us, did you want to make friends?”

Cassie shrugged. “What’s the point of being a pretty girl if you can’t convince a couple of hapless boys to buy you and your girlfriend -” her brows knit together mischievously “-exact nature of said girlfriendship not specified- a drink?” She winked. “‘Course, if you’d rather not, I’m fine going dry for the night. I just thought you might be thirsty.”

Sam smiled and nudged her, teasing. “You’re just looking for a chance to show off your man-hypnotizing powers again.” She grinned. “I would never discourage showboating.”

Cassandra grinned and blushed. “I just really want to think of me as impressive and interesting, and not just some doey-eyed and silly romantic with her head in the clouds.” She smirked. “I’m also sexy, dangerous, and exciting!”

Samantha smirked and gave a little chuckle, sliding up on her playfully more or less as an excuse to run her hair along her shoulder and press her back to her chest. “Mhm, you are soo dangerous. A total baddie, what will I ever doo?”

Cassandra smiled and brushed her lips against Samantha’s shoulder, thinking but not saying anything. A moment later, she slipped away. “I’m going to go get those drinks. What are you having?”

She raised an eyebrow when she got little response but smiled anyway, turning to face her again. She shrugged at the question. “Something pink, maybe? It’s not for the buzz.”

Cassie nodded, smiling. “One Cosmopolitan coming up.” She winked and then whirled away, sauntering off to the bar. A few minutes later, she returned, grinning triumphantly and holding two Cosmos – one for Samantha, and one for herself, which she set down on the table in front of her. “Easy as pie,” she said, smugly pleased with herself.

Samantha leaned against the high table between them and sipped her drink with a little smile. “Do I want to know how you got them?” She smiled and slid her finger along the rim of her glass.

“I was very very bad. I waited until some girls left their boyfriends at the bar, watched said boyfriends be douchebags and hit on other girls while their girlfriends were gone, let said boys flirt with me until I mentioned needing drinks, let said boys buy drinks, put up with being hit on by said boys until girlfriends return, disappear.” She sipped her drink and smiled over the rim at Samantha.

Sam giggled and nudged her knee with her own, letting her hair slide over her shoulders as she ducked her head to meet her deep pink drink in a martini glass. “Absolutely reprehensible,” she chided, playfully.

“I have a high class girlfriend to please, I can’t be bothered with the hum and drum  _rules_ for ordinary people.” Cassandra winked.

Samantha laughed. “Well as long as you’re breaking rules, I think no-shirt-no-shoes no-service should be the first to go.” She grinned devilishly and took a sip of her drink.

Cassie blushed, her eyes big and round and sparkling as she fluttered her eyelashes at Samantha. “If you want to get my dress off, missy, you need to at least feed me once a day.” She winked.

Sam leaned back against the pillar behind her with her drink and smiled, eyeing Cassie’s dress for a moment before focusing again on her eyes. “Once a day seems pretty reasonable to me. What are you hungry for?”

Cassie’s head tipped to the side, and she smiled. Wetting her lips, she looked up at Samantha’s face and her own creased with feeling. “…you mean other than  _you_?” She glanced down at herself and patted her tummy. “…I’m not sure…” She thought about it for a second. “Hmmm, maybe pizza. Do you  _eat_  pizza?”

Sam watched the girl across the table with only partially restrained delight, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her stomach.  “…Are you asking me or your stomach?”

Cassie laughed, enjoying again the newly discovered and delightful penchant to be regularly surprised by how cute and funny Samantha could be. “Maybe both of you. But mostly you, my stomach only has veto power.”

Samantha grinned, elated to coax a bigger, brighter smile out of her. “I do eat pizza. With anything, with the exception of a few veggie toppings. We could go home and order in, if you’re not totally opposed to doing that before…” She paused to check the time on her phone and smirked. “10pm.”

Cassie frowned, unaware how early it was until just now. “Wow, that’s kinda early. You don’t want to stay here and dance some more?”

She pursed her lips a little and rubbed her knee against Cassie’s. “I’m a terrible date all of a sudden. I want to curl up in bed with you and eat pizza. We could get out there and wander the city for a while first though, if you’d rather.”

Cassie’s smile returned in a flash, her eyes sparkling again. Little things the dark-haired girl said… “I’d love to curl up in bed with you and eat pizza. But we should definitely do this again, and wander the city some time, too.”

Sam nodded. “Oh definitely, a couple times. It’s a big city. We can take some Saturday night and I’ll give you the high school tour of all the places I’ve seen people puke,” she smirked, finishing her drink. “…and probably some more enchanting non-touristy sights. We’ve already seen the park and had the backstage tour of the globe.”

“Sounds fantastic.” Cassie grinned. “And I’d love for you to show me the sights. But for now…” she batted her eyelashes. “Take me home, dahling.” Then she winked. Samantha grinned and caught her hand, sneaking a kiss on her cheek before leading her out through the crowd in a winding pattern, parting the stubborn crowd here and there with a glance or a flip of her hair until they spilled out onto the streets, wandering along in search of the valet. Cassie followed after her short, curvy girlfriend, watching her dark hair bounce and swirl around her shoulders as they slipped through the crowd. Once they were out on the street, though, the blonde girl behind Sammi let her eyes wander down Sammi’s slender back to her rounded bottom and ample hips, a smile playing upon her lips as she tipped her head to the side and followed the other girl’s body out towards the street. “What a lovely view,” she murmured, suppressing a giggle.

Samantha shot her a smile over her shoulder as she walked, the natural swing in her step pronounced by the four inch heels she’d opted for. Her body went warm at the knowledge of her eyes on her and didn’t want to discourage it. She smirked as they neared the valet stand, stealing another glance back at her. “Oh yeah?”

Cassie’s eyes were glowing, and she let them wander very slowly and very obviously over Sammi’s perfectly rounded hips and bum while Samantha watched. Her own body tingled at the play between them. “Mmmm-hmm. This is the best sight in the city, right here.”

Samantha chuckled and handed her ticket over to the valet as they came up to the stand, turning her head but not interrupting Cassie’s view of her butt in that skirt. She  _should_ have worn a tighter skirt, she thought, as she slid her hand along the back hem of her skirt. “Well if that’s so how lucky are you, getting a private tour?”

“Ridiculously lucky,” The blonde girl grinned, just enjoying the view, her arms crossed over her chest, a smug, delighted smile playing on her darkly painted lips. “Like, I think I  _broke Karma_  or something.”

Sam laughed and glanced over at her as they were waiting for the valet to return with her convertible. “You know usually I try to keep my dates off-balance, but you are  _super-hot_ when you know exactly what you’re getting.”

“Mmmmm... Oh yeah?” Cassie grinned and murmured distractedly, licking her lips and raising her eyebrows, but not moving her eyes from where they were, admiring the curve of Sammi’s bottom. “…how’s that?”

She smirked, smoothing her skirt over her backside again, her thighs warming as she watched her watch. “That cat-that-ate-the-canary look on your face, the way you look like you’re trying to burn holes in my clothes, your  _focus…”_  She smiled and walked around the car to get the keys from the valet when he pulled up, sliding into the car. “…the fact that I can’t wait for you to act on all of that.”

Cassie grinned, blinking and shaking her head when the Valet arrived, biting her lip as she walked around to the side of the car, blushing a little and enjoying the fluttery feeling in her lower-pelvis that the flirting was giving her. “Well, I’m not normally this…” she scrunched up her face when she got in the car, searching for the right word, “uh, forward? …with my  _interest._ ” She shrugged, still grinning, “You just … I feel very excited about being  _forward_ with you.”

Samantha started the car and pulled out slowly before shooting down a side street toward the highway. “Forward, huh? I would have used a word like, naughty, or dirty, or…lecherous.” She grinned and took a corner. “I nevver mind.”

“Oooh!” Cassie’s eyes lit up. “I like those words better.” She shot Samantha a look. “Well, not  _lecherous._  That makes me think  _dirty old man._ I’ll stick to  _naughty_ , or under certain extremely arousing circumstances involving maybe … fuzzy cuffs or certain toys…  _d_ irty.” She grinned then, and raised her eyebrows. “Speaking of which, you wanted to have a certain conversation.”

Samantha laughed and pushed down the accelerator a bit. “You wanted to have a conversation, I just wanted to dive right in.” She smirked, shooting her a glance. “But let’s have that conversation.”

“As long as you can do so…” Cassie teased, sliding a hand over the stick shift and down Sammi’s thigh, a smile curling on the side of her mouth, “and not crash us into anyone.”

Sam smirked and her wrist twitched against the steering wheel. Her lashes fluttered a bit and she fixed her eyes on the road, wetting her lips. “Sounds like a challenge I’m up to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned biologically female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
